


Happy New Year

by readitandleap



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitandleap/pseuds/readitandleap
Summary: Elide finds herself in a cosy cabin for New Year's. Her plan? To spend time alone with herself and her thoughts. In reality? She'll have to deal with a snowstorm and a gruff stranger interrupting her holiday. But maybe she'll find that he's not so grumpy, and that time with him is what she really needs.Strangers-to-lovers Elorcan is what everyone really needs to welcome in 2020.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

_There’s just something about light playing in the trees,_ she thought as her truck slowly moved up the mountain. She rolled down the window and felt the bitter cold wind wash across her face. Snow covered the ground like icing on a perfect woodland cake and the tyres crunched as the road went on. 

Light was just starting to fade and Elide was thankful that her journey was close to over. She’d been driving for what felt like too long and her body was starting to ache. _It’ll all be worth it,_ she reminded herself. _This’ll be good for the soul._ And as soon as she thought it, up ahead the cabin came into sight, looking just as cozy as it did on the website. 

She pulled up outside the cabin and turned the engine off. She sat back and felt like weight slip off her shoulders as she looked at where she’d stay for the next few days. December 30th to January 2nd. A New Year’s getaway. A getaway indeed. 

It wasn’t exactly where she thought she’d be to see in a new year. In years gone by, she’d done many different things. Amongst revelers at parties that her parents threw as a child; latterly side by side with her girlfriends, with the champagne flowing as the clock struck 12 – the years in between not nearly as nice and better left forgotten. But this year, as she found herself the only one left in her friendship group without a special person to be with or a place to go, she decided to not wallow and make herself a happier new year – albeit one without others, but being alone can also be happy. 

Elide rolled up her window and opened the door, feeling the winter weather slam into her. Sure, she’d experienced hard winters before, but what was it about high mountain air that made everything more extreme? Her boots sank deeply into the snow as she got out, bracing herself for the twinge her ankle will give her – _yup, there it is_ – and she slammed the truck door shut. 

Silence. 

Well, that not-quite-silence that surrounded you in a place like this. Where a far away stream sounds so much closer, the wind sings a song and the soft crunch of the snow is delightful. Gods, it felt like home. 

She quickly gathered her things from the back and dumped them onto the small porch at the front of the cabin. She looked around for the small birdbox she’d been told to look for. Finding it hidden round the side attached to the wooden walls, she opened it and retrieved a set of keys. 

There. _Home sweet home,_ she thought as the key turned in the lock and stepped inside. 

It looked as inviting as the pictures on the website promised. Wood all over, with high beams wound with fairy lights. Well-loved leather furniture strewn with plaid blankets. Cosy rugs along the floor in anticipation for barefooted mornings. A fireplace ready to go. And windows – gods, those floor to ceiling windows on the western side – overlooking such a stunning view that Elide half expected had been photoshopped. But it hadn’t. It was unreal, but real. 

She toed off her boots near the door and shuffled slowly towards the window, unable to take her eyes off the view. _What a place,_ she thought. From up here she could see most of the mountain range as it dipped and rose towards the west. Walking trails could be seen, giving her ideas for later, and snowy sky stretched on and on. She might have been alone for New Years, but she couldn’t have found a more beautiful place to be so. With herself and her thoughts, she’d bring in a new year. 

“Yes,” she said softly, aloud, “this is the perfect place.” 

\----- 

She had well and truly settled in. After a quick call to her best friend Manon – who wished her well and told her to see if she could find herself a wild mountain man (“Pfft. I wish,” she replied) - she set about exploring the rest of the cabin and unpacking the little she’d brought with her. 

Elide really couldn’t believe her luck in finding this place, especially at this time of year. She’d been visiting her friends’ Aelin and Rowan’s at their home in Terrasen when the discussion of New Year’s plans had come about. Having just got married, they planned to visit some of Rowan’s family in Doranelle. They insisted that she come along too if she had nowhere else to go, but she’d declined. Some time by herself would be good for her. Then Rowan told her about a selection of cabins a friend of a friend – Fen... someone - had in the mountains and bam, she couldn’t get the idea out of her head. A quick search that night found most of the more accessible cabins lower down the mountain taken, but this one was still available. Calling to her. Making her want to stay. And here she was. 

She sat down with a freshly brewed cup of tea on an armchair staring out at the view. So her friends were busy with other places to be and people to see? That’s fine. And she was technically alone on a holiday? That’s okay. She’d rather be alone with her own thoughts on the fresh slate ahead, rather than with strangers. With that thought, she settled into the warm atmosphere and a quiet evening. 

\----- 

On the last day of the year, Elide woke up bright and early. She’d forgone closing the curtains the night before, opting instead to see the first of the sunlight stream into the bedroom through the trees. It was such a beautiful sight that she could barely bring herself to leave the bed. But coffee was calling her, so she reluctantly slid out, threw on the complimentary robe left hanging on the door, and made her way down to the kitchen. 

As she stirred the cream into her coffee she could hear the sounds of nature from outside. She truly couldn’t think of anything better than that sound first thing in the morning. She took her mug through to the living room, relishing in the idea of having no-one to please and nothing to do, and wandered over to the curtains. 

She threw them open – and immediately dropped her mug on the floor. 

“Argh!” she screamed. Her heart pounded and she jumped back from the scalding liquid now all over the floorboards. 

There was a man. 

Her first thought had been ‘wild, hairy giant’, but no... it was a man. 

And he was staring right at her through the window. 

“Gods above,” she muttered, remembering her robed body and tightening the belt. “What the hell?!” 

Whether he could hear her or lip read, he seemed to get the gist. Although he looked almost as shocked as her, he slowly lifted his arms up, hands raised in surrender. She could just about see his mouth make the word ‘sorry’. 

Running her hand over her face and looking back down to the floor, to herself and then again to the window – and man – outside, she turned round and fled back upstairs to the bedroom. 

Elide quickly shucked off her wet robe and short pyjamas and began grabbing her clothes from yesterday. Who the hell is that? What was he doing outside this cabin and why the hell was he staring into the house as she opened the curtains? She could still feel her heart leaping in her chest. 

She quickly assessed herself in the mirror and yes, she did look a complete mess. But why the hell was that an issue? She shook her head. “You’re going to have to go and talk to him. And get him to leave.” she said to herself in the mirror. With a decisive nod of her head, she wandered back downstairs. 

After shoving her boots onto her feet, she slowly undid the locks, opened the door and peeked outside. 

Yup, still there. 

“Um... hello.” she muttered, her body only half way out of the door. The morning winds shocked her system and she could feel her cheeks flushing. 

The man cleared his throat and made eye contact with her before looking away again. “Hello.” He briefly raised his gloved hand in greeting before it dropped down again. “Uh... sorry about the coffee.” 

She sighed – she really needed to clean that up. “Yeah. It’s not every day you open the curtains and see a strange man staring back at you.” 

He winced. “Yeah, I’ll bet.” 

Silence followed and she looked back into the cozy warmth. _Not much of a talker, this one._ She looked back at him to see him staring at the view. Really, anywhere that wasn’t her. She could see he was bundled up well for the weather, and could spot a large rucksack and trekking poles beside it, lying in the snow. 

A gust of wind blew by again and she shivered. “Can I help you?” _I don’t know why you’re here in the first place and I’d like you to leave so I can get back to my holiday,_ she thought silently. 

He finally looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed. She got the impression that smiling wasn’t something that came naturally to him. That, or conversation. 

He cleared his throat again. “Well, uh... are you living here?” 

She blinked. “Clearly.” 

His frown grew. “I wasn’t aware.” 

She blinked again. “... Clearly.” 

She swore she could have heard him growl under his breath. “Well... normally I come here. Over New Year's.” He looked away at the view again and then back to her. “Fenrys never mentioned it was taken.” 

_Fenrys, that was it. Rowan’s friend._ She shrugged a little. “It was a bit last minute.” 

That darn frown. “Hmm,” was all that was said. He looked back down at his bags, shuffled around in the snow, and then glanced back at her. She stared back, and that little spark of defiance she could see shining in his eyes made her belly flop. “I’ve hiked all this way.” 

It was her turn to frown. “Uh huh.” 

He let out an exasperated sigh. “And it’s real cold.” 

Two can play this game, pal. “Uh huh.” 

“Do you always repeat yourself?” 

Pause. “... uh huh.” She felt a little sliver of satisfaction flow through her at the small growl he gave. 

He placed his hands on his hips. He really was a giant man, definitely had quite a few feet on her. But she wasn’t the type of girl who backed down. “Well, I guess I’m asking if I can come in for a while.” 

“And I guess I’m gonna remind you that I don’t know who the hell you are and that outside, away from me, seems like the best place for you.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here!” 

“We’ve been over this already.” 

“Come on. Please. I’m a decent guy. I promise.” 

She stood her ground. “No.” 

“What happened to goodwill at Christmas?” 

She cocked her eyebrow. “Christmas was last week.” 

He cocked his own eyebrow and smirked a little. “Hey, you’re gonna need me around.” 

She leaned against the door frame, crossed her arms and huffed. “What the hell for?” 

“For someone to blame. You know... for the coffee stains.” 

“Fuck.” She swore, looking swiftly through the living room where the puddle – rapidly-drying-into-the-expensive-rug puddle – was sitting. She turned, going to salvage the mess, and then turned back. She raised a finger at the stranger, whose slow smirk made her glare. “Wipe that smirk off your face. You’re not coming in.” 

His face fell. She slammed the door. 

\----- 

“Oh Hellas, Elide. It’s like you’ve walked into your very own winter rom com. Or a murder mystery.” Manon cackled with laughter at the end of the phone. 

Elide sighed and closed her eyes. “Don’t joke. It's weird. And he still hasn’t left yet.” 

She was trying to make it not obvious that she was talking about him... and staring at him, but she doubted it was working. It had been two hours since she’d slammed the door, wiped up the mess (and moved the rug a little) and vowed to ignore him until he went away. 

But he wasn’t going away. 

He was currently staring up at the sky and, guess what, still frowning. “He seems very grumpy.” 

Manon snorted. “Well, no wonder. He stumbles up to a gorgeous cabin in the mountains, he looks in and sees a beautiful, half naked girl and then she shuts him out.” Elide rolled her eyes as her friend continued. “He’s pining.” 

“Listen to me, this guy doesn’t pine. This guy does what he wants, takes what he wants, and doesn’t like it when he’s refused.” Elide looked through the window at the stranger again. She could have sworn he was glaring at her. 

There was a pause, and then Manon’s snarky voice replied, “Well then, maybe you should _let him take._ ” 

“Manon!” 

Her friend sighed. “We can look at this two ways, Elide. You’re alone in the mountains – which we already know I don’t like but you refused to fly out to see me and Dorian, so there we go.” Elide rolled her eyes again. “You’re alone, and you can stay alone and bring in the new year by yourself. Which is fine. Or...” Elide sighed. “You can invite the guy in, be hospitable, and give yourself the chance to maybe have a _very_ happy New Year.” She groaned down the phone. “Gruff doesn’t equal unkind. I have a good feeling about this.” 

“Your feelings are wrong and invalid.” Elide replied bluntly. 

Gasp. “Rude.” 

“If you don’t hear from me again it’s because the stranger has broken into this cabin and killed me. Good luck living the rest of your life with shame and regret.” 

She put down the phone. 

\----- 

She had to give herself a little bit of credit – this whole ‘ignore the stranger’ thing was getting easier as the day went by. She’d situated herself in a cozy corner of the living room, facing away from the stranger, and had dug through her bag for things to do. She’d brought a sewing project she was working on for Aelin’s birthday, she’d brought that book that she’d been meaning to read for months, and she’d even brought her yoga mat – not that she’d got to that yet; something about doing that near the big window made her nervous. 

From the small glances she’d taken, she could see that yes, he was still outside, but at least he’d stopped glaring at her. He was sitting in the snow, facing the view, and it looked like he’d been snacking on something from his rucksack. She briefly wondered what he’d do after this impromptu stop... but that wasn’t her problem. It was his. 

And he wasn’t coming inside, no matter what Manon said. 

Suddenly, a sharp knocking sound came from the window. She blinked sharply, zoning out from her sewing project and turning towards the view. The stranger was standing right outside, ready to knock again. Seeing her, he gestured wildly around. She immediately saw why – thick flurries of snow were falling everywhere. 

It was getting thicker moment by moment. 

_Shit,_ she thought. _Snowstorm._

Not that she was surprised – that snowy sky she’d seen yesterday had come to fruition. The stranger threw his hands up into the air, visibly sighed and crossed his arms. He cocked an eyebrow at her (that darn eyebrow) and looked at her. As if to say, well, are you really gonna make me stay outside in this? 

She growled at his expression. Damn him. She put her project down on the coffee table and got up from the armchair. Her ankle twinged a little. She walked over to the door, noticing him moving around to the door too. 

She cracked it open and looked out. “As soon as this is off, you’re back outside.” 

Those hands of surrender again. “Sure, sure. “ He replied gruffly. Gathering his things, he stepped inside. 

She sighed as she watched his hulking form make a snowy puddle in the entry way. So much for time alone. 

\---- 

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen. She didn’t quite realise his size until she saw him take up so much space. He dwarfed the chair he sat on at the kitchen table and loomed in the corner of the room. She stood against the kitchen surface and tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. 

She swallowed. “Tea?” 

He shook his head and finally looked at her. “Huh, sorry?” 

She tried again. “Tea.” She supposed that after the show down outside this morning, and them both being so stubborn, someone up there was laughing at them in this situation. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Uh, okay. Please.” 

She turned around and started getting things together. Every time she heard a rustle from the corner, she could feel herself twitching. What was she like? What did she expect to happen? Did she think she’d turn around and see him behind her with knife in hand? She shook her head at herself. This was absurd. It was a stranger, sure, but it’d be fine. And he didn’t seem to be much of a talker, so she wouldn’t have to suffer through much conversation at least. 

The kettle sounded and she poured their tea. Turning round, she set down a cup in front of him and, after a seconds hesitation, she took the seat at the opposite side of the table. 

“Thanks.” He paused, “Lorcan.” 

She frowned. “Sorry?” 

He closed his eyes. “Lorcan. That’s my name.” 

“Oh,” she blushed. “Well, you’re welcome, Lorcan. I’m Elide.” 

He rolled her name on his tongue. “Elide.” She could feel her belly clench. Her name with that gruff voice. God, it had been a while since her body had reacted like that. She shut the thought down. 

She took a glance out the kitchen window. “Gods, that snow.” 

He looked out too. “Yeah.” He paused, “It’s often like this at this time of year.” 

“Seems like you come to the cabin often.” 

He nodded. “Not last year, but the five years before that.” 

She sipped her tea and sighed, looking around. “I’m not surprised. This place is so comforting. Like there’s nowhere else you’d rather be when the weather is like that.” 

He looked down at his cup. “It’s really something.” 

Then they were quiet for some time. She snuck small glances at him, wondering about his story. His height and form were something else, and where she’d first thought of him as imposing, sitting at this table she could sense that – at least most of the time – he was gentler than he seemed. Thick locks of hair behind that woolen hat he still hadn’t taken off. Sharp eyes and a strong nose. Lips – and she stopped there. 

He finished his tea, set it back down on the table and looked out the window again. “I hate to burst your bubble but this could go on for a while.” 

She harrumphed. “Bubble already burst. I can see that.” 

He shrugged and looked up at her through long eyelashes. “Well, I mean... if it goes on... it’ll be real treacherous outside.” 

“Uh huh,” she commented, and her eyes glittered. 

His nose wriggled. “I might need to---” 

She cut him off. “We’ll see.” He shoulders fell. “You never really know what weather will do.” 

\----- 

But it just kept snowing. 

Hour after hour, glance out of the window after glance, that snow did not stop. It was building and building until the drifts of snow were above the window sills. After a while, she even doubted whether it would be safe to open the doors. She knew he’d noticed how bad the weather had got too, but he’d wisely stayed quiet. She probably wouldn’t have been able to bite her tongue if he’d mentioned it. 

From her spot in the kitchen, now stirring a pot of warming chilli, she sorted through her thoughts. So this getaway was not going to be how she imagined. There was going to a great, hulking man involved after all. And was that so bad? To meet someone new and share the ticking of the clock with as 2019 became 2020? She supposed not. Whether he’d mutter more than three sentences during the evening, that was up to him. But she decided, there and then, to be nicer. To share her getaway cabin. Because, after all, where else was he going to go? 

Her phone beeped from the kitchen counter. 

Manon: Heard the snow is pretty bad where you are. 

She kept stirring. 

Another beep. 

Manon: Is it still considered murder if you let a helpless stranger stay outside in the snow and he dies? 

She ignored it again. _I wouldn’t know,_ she said to herself. _Considering he’s in the next room._

He must have felt a little more settled in her presence as he’d finally taken off that thick winter jacket and his soggy boots. He’d lined them up by her own boots at the door and had placed himself along the sofa nearest the fire. If she couldn’t occasionally hear the sound of pages flipping from her book, she’d have thought he’d fallen asleep. 

Another beep from the phone. 

Manon: Or maybe he’s already in your house. Go get you some, Elide! 

She smirked to herself, but still didn’t reply. That friend of hers was like a dog with a bone. 

“Should you not answer that?” 

She jumped; he was at her side suddenly, her own form dwarfed by the size of his. She quickly pushed her phone further away. “Nah. It’s not urgent.” she murmured. 

He bent his head down closer to hers and she stilled. He sniffed. “That smells so good. Chilli?” 

She slowly rolled her shoulders back. Never mind the food – his own scent was hitting her and he smelled divine. Pine and just... man. She shook her head. “Yeah. It’s a favourite of mine.” 

He didn’t reply, just moved further into the kitchen and made towards a cupboard door. “Shall we have some wine?” he asked, looking back at her. 

_Definitely more relaxed and talkative, it seemed._ “I didn’t bring any.” she replied. 

His lip turned up in a small smile. “Doesn’t mean there isn’t any here.” He twisted the door to the cupboard open. “I know where Fen hides the good stuff.” 

She’d not had too much time to explore all the nooks and crannies of the house, but she’d definitely looked in that cupboard already and there was no wine. But as she watched and heard a strange latch sound, a creak, and his hand emerged with a bottle of red, she figured that he was good to have around after all. 

He found the glasses and poured generously. Handing her a glass, he cleared his throat. “Enjoy.” 

She brought the glass up to her lips and sipped. “Mmm,” she closed her eyes and she drank. “You’re right, that is the good stuff.” 

He stared at her, blinked, then huffed a laugh. “Fen has good taste.” 

After a few more minutes of cooking, the chilli was ready to serve. They worked together in silence, as if they’d done this numerous times before in this exact kitchen. Him finding the bowls and utensils, her serving the food. Sitting down to eat together felt... normal. Gone was the awkward atmosphere from earlier when they’d sat here drinking tea. The silence was companionable, and she put it down to the help of the wine, the shared hours together and the surroundings. You can’t feel anxious in a place as soft and homely as this. 

He sat back, finished first and savoured the last of the wine in his glass. “So, you never did say why you’re here.” 

She shrugged her shoulders and finished her bite. “Who wouldn’t want to be here? I don’t think I’ve ever been more relaxed and it’s all down to this gorgeous place.” 

He nodded, looking down into his glass. “Sure, but there’s not many people who choose to be alone at this time of year.” 

She looked up at him. “Same could be said for you.” 

“Hmm,” he agreed. Then glanced back at her. “But I asked you first.” 

Rolling her eyes, she sat back. “Well, you know. It was just one of those things. The people I’d normally spend time with at New Year’s were busy with their own things. I got invited to go with them but...”, she trailed off. “I’m alone. And I wanted to go somewhere by myself, for myself. So here I am.” 

“Me too.” 

She glanced down. “Alone?” 

“Yes.” And something in the way he said it told her that that wasn’t really by choice. But did they really know each other well enough for her to dive deeper, even though she felt compelled to? 

Instead, she reached over to the bottle and began refilling their glasses. 

His hand lingered on hers as she drew back from his glass. “I should really say thank you.” 

She stilled and slowly looked up. His eyes, where before they had been gruff and cold, had thawed a little and she could see a kindness in them. “For?” 

“For letting me come in. For intruding on your time alone at New Year’s.” 

She laughed, “Well, my friend Manon reminded me that it would be akin to murder if I left you out in the snow all night.” She nodded to her phone, which had beeped throughout dinner but which she’d never checked. 

That lip quirked up again. “Well, thanks to her too, then.” 

It was only as they rose to clear away dinner that they realised they’d still been gently holding hands. 

\----- 

The hours went by surprisingly quickly. They whiled away the time talking – on safer subjects – and playing a stash of board games Lorcan found in a cupboard. The wine in the bottle was gone by the time they refilled their glasses just before midnight, and Elide felt warmed by the fire, the wine and (she could admit) the company. 

He surprised her; it wasn’t normal for her to completely change her opinion on a person so quickly. Yet here she was, sitting close to a man on the sofa, fireside, who’d been a stranger barely twelve hours before. And she didn’t know what to put it down to: the cabin, the weather, the conversation or his presence. But she was content in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe sharing New Year’s with someone – with Lorcan, was what she actually needed from this getaway. Inside her head, she tried to tell herself not to be crazy. Twelve hours, that’s all she’d known this man, and for half of them she’d been infuriated with him. But... something was there. Something. 

She glanced at him, to find him looking at her. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. 

She let herself smile a little. “You know, you never got to answer that question earlier.” 

He chuckled, “I thought you’d forgotten about that, actually.” 

She smiled. “I don’t forget easily.” 

Lorcan’s eyes caught her own and held them. “Noted.” Then he looked away, and she could see his own smile fall, and she instantly wanted to take her own words back. 

She reached out and touched his shoulder instinctively. “Don’t. Don’t let me pry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

He looked down at her hand and paused. “No, I—uh.” He slowly cupped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t mind. It’s a typical story really.” 

She tried to lighten the mood. “Come now, Lorcan – you don’t seem like a typical guy.” 

He struggled to laugh. “Well, but it is.” He let go of her hand. “I’ve been coming to this cabin for quite a while, like I said. Probably why I was so offended when I saw someone else here.” 

He looked at her through his eyelashes and she smiled softly. “But not last year.” 

He shook his head. “No, not last year.” She watched as he tensed, folded his arms – like putting armour on. “Man meets woman after many years of being alone. Man falls... in love. Man thinks she’s in love too.” He stopped. “I was sure of it. Anyway, man needs to go away for a few months on a job. Man comes back and... it turns out, she wasn’t waiting for him like they’d discussed.” 

She reached out again, feeling that tension in his shoulders once more. It softened slightly at her touch. “Lorcan...” 

“Maeve had found someone else and told me that she’d never really been sure of us anyway.” He tried to smile at her but Elide could tell it was too hard. “Kind of threw me for a loop. If something like that happens to me, I go inside,’ He pointed at his chest, ‘and burrow away. I’ve been like that for a few months now.” 

She moved a bit closer. “Understandable.” 

“So I decided last minute to come back to the cabin this year and just be alone. And wallow.” 

Elide chuckled. “And I was here to ruin your plans.” 

He turned towards her and it was only then that she realised how close they really were. “Not ruined at all. Meeting someone new is a blessing. I’ve felt more awake today than I have in months, Elide. That’s you.” His hand slowly moved up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being an asshole at the door.” 

She felt held in place by his stare, trying to play his words off. “Grumpy and demanding, yes. Asshole, no.” 

_Does he even realise his hand is still there, cupping my cheek?,_ she wondered as he replied, “Sorry anyway. That’s no way act when the door is opened by... a very beautiful girl.” 

And, as if by instinct, their heads moved slowly together-- 

BANG. 

They sprung apart, leaping off the sofa and turning towards the window. 

Fireworks. 

A glance at the clock above the fireplace told them it was 12:01. She looked back at Lorcan who was running his hands through his hair, still looking at her, as if he couldn’t believe they were quite here. He shook himself out of the stupor and made his way across to the window, looking out at the mountains and the town in the distance. She joined him a moment later, her fingers absentmindedly tapping on her lips. 

Were they about to kiss? 

Was that just crazy? 

_No,_ she thought in surprise, _it hadn’t felt crazy. It had felt right._

Fireworks were lighting up the sky, leaving sharp bursts of colour in the air. It was quite a sight – the soft bright snow, miles of forest, tiny buildings seen in the distance and glitter thrown around the sky. And here she was, standing close by a stranger – Lorcan – whom she was feeling something for. Lust, yes. Something more? Perhaps. 

Perhaps. 

And for him? Lorcan, whose heart had suffered so badly this past year, who was trying to heal? Only he could say for sure. 

She bumped his shoulder. “Happy New Year, Lorcan. I hope it’s better than the year that’s gone by.” 

He turned to look at her again and she could see the reflection of the fireworks in his eyes. “Happy New Year, Elide.” A brush of his hand on hers. “I have a feeling 2020 might be the best year yet.” 

And even though every bone in Elide’s body wanted to press herself again him and demand the kiss they’d missed, she stopped herself. 

Elide had always prided herself on being a good judge of character. And apart from the slight hiccup this morning, her instincts were kicking in. Lorcan was a good man – sure, a little bit frustrating, a little bit demanding – but good. From what he’d shared with her, she knew he had felt things deeply for Maeve. Those feelings don’t just disappear, and especially don’t get flipped around after twelve hours of meeting someone else. The one thing she knew about herself and her heart: that it needed to be sure. Manon had good intentions, but she was wrong. Elide didn’t want to just ‘get some’. She was ‘long haul or not at all’. She wanted to start something with someone that didn’t have an expiration date. After all, you’ve got to be your hearts’ own protector. And Elide didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t sure was absolutely right. For his heart’s sake and her own. 

So she squeezed his hand, rose up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “Goodnight, Lorcan. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He swallowed; she could feel it against her lips. “Goodnight.” 

He watched her go. 

\----- 

It wasn’t the sound of the birds outside or the sun shining in that woke her up the next morning – it was food. Or rather, the smell of something great floating up from downstairs. A brief look outside the window told her that the snow had stopped – thankfully – and that the sun had clearly been up for hours. She’d slept soundly, dreamlessly, and rubbed her eyes harshly to fully wake up. 

Exiting the bed and throwing on the robe, she tiptoed downstairs. She was hesitant – she wasn’t sure what she’d find this morning. Lorcan – closed up once more, or open like he’d been last night? 

Last night when they’d almost kissed. 

She felt herself shiver a little and shook her head. She had to keep her resolve. She wanted something real and steady, not something quick and forgotten in a day’s time. But equally, she could recognise the truth - her body wanted him. Had wanted to kiss him. And that thought wasn’t going away any time soon. 

As she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned, she was met with the sight of Lorcan cooking, apron on and flour across the worktop surfaces. 

She walked forward, paused in the doorway and cleared her throat. “Pancakes?” 

He looked up, not shocked but happy at her presence. He must have sensed her coming. “Well, you cooked dinner. Thought I’d do breakfast.” He shot her a shy smile. “Good morning, and happy new year.” 

She nodded, “Same to you.” She wandered over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. “Did you sleep well?” 

She saw him nodding out of the corner of her eye, flipping pancakes as he went. “Like a dream. Those beds are comfy.” 

Her cheeks blushed, “Aren’t they just?” she murmured, lifting the cup to her lips. He smirked. If those pancakes were just as good as this coffee, she was in for a good breakfast! 

If those beds were that good to sleep in, then --- 

_Stop,_ she told her brain. _Don’t go there._

“Order’s Up!” Lorcan announced and handed her a plate of pancakes, each cooked perfectly. 

They sat together, talking about nothing and enjoying what Lorcan had made. Elide tried not to think about the obvious fact that they were sitting closer together than they had at dinner the night before. Or that there were lingering glances from both sides. Or that there was this little bit of maple syrup caught on his bottom lip that she wanted to lick. 

No, she definitely didn’t think about those things. Rather, she tried to think about how her New Year’s plans had gone awry, but had probably turned out for the better. She’d not been alone – she’d met someone new and had had a lovely time with them. Whatever happened over the next day and night, at least she’d have that. 

Lorcan brought her out of her thoughts when he asked, “I was thinking, since the snow has stopped, do you fancy a walk?” 

She smiled, looking briefly out of the window at the snow capped paradise outside. “That sounds great. I never brought stuff for this much snow, though.” 

He shook his head. “There’s a shed out the back with spare boots. I’m sure there’d be something for you.” He smiled, “You don’t want to miss the landscape like this. I know the best trails. It’ll be beautiful.” 

_Beautiful. He’d called her beautiful last night and ---_ “Then I can’t wait.” She looked down at her robe. “I’d better go and change.” 

She couldn’t ignore the way his gaze lingered on her legs. “Good plan. You wouldn’t get far like that.” 

She giggled, rising and throwing a smile over her shoulder as she left. “I don’t know. It’s done me okay so far.” 

“I’ll bet.” rang back from him as she ascended the stairs. 

\----- 

Their day ran smoothly after that. No more intruders, no more snow storms. Just relaxed, like the start of a new year should be. 

After she was kitted out, they’d ventured outside into the forest. It had been years since Elide had hiked and she’d never quite done so in weather like this. But gods, was it beautiful. 

They talked as they descended down the mountain. Got to know each other more. Where they’d grown up, what their childhoods were like – Elide told him about the loss of her parents and having to live with her violent uncle, to which Lorcan listened and gently held her hand. They talked about what they’d done after school and what they did for work – Lorcan explained about his apprenticeships out of school and about how he was working his way up in a construction business, having the best of both worlds in designing and hard labour. She talked of leaving home early and going back to college to get the experiences she felt she missed out on. And when Elide’s ankle was beginning to hurt and she admitted the pain to Lorcan, they found a place to sit in a snowy glen, where the sounds around them were so peaceful. 

They’d ventured into deeper territory in their conversations too. Lorcan opened up once again about his one-sided relationship with Maeve, and though Elide didn’t have any long term relationships to speak of, she told him that that was what she wanted. Someone to stay. 

(She looked him in the eye and didn’t shy away. “I’m not a one-night stand, forget in the morning type of girl.” 

His gaze didn’t back down either. “You’re wanting something that lasts.” He nodded. “I thought I had that, but I didn’t. I want that too.”) 

Elide felt more connected to Lorcan at the end of their hike than she did some of her real life friends. 

Back at the lodge they’d cooked dinner again, this time little touches littering their time together. A hand on her back, a hand on his arm. Sly glances when the other wasn’t looking. 

Elide began to feel giddy with it. 

And then they were finishing the evening in front of the fire once again. Something about the wine, the cosy atmosphere and the lingering thoughts of what might have happened the night before set her heart fluttering and her legs clenching. 

This man looked damn good in firelight. 

She could tell he was feeling it too. Every minute or so he was moving closer on the couch and now her knees were up against his thigh and there was nowhere else for them to go. 

He leaned forward, put his empty wine glass on the coffee table and then sat back again. Somehow, he was even closer to her than before. He placed his arm along the back of the couch and gently ran his thumb along her arm. 

She blinked. “What is it?” she whispered. He was so close now that she was worried she couldn’t think clearly. And his touch – _did he even realise he was touching her?_ \- felt so easy, so right, that she knew she was about to fall right into it. Into him. 

He let out a long sigh. “This is really difficult.” 

She leaned forward a little more – she couldn’t stop herself, it was like magnets – and she watched his eyes trace every inch of her face. “What is?” 

“I want to kiss you but I don’t know if you want me to.” 

He licked his lips. 

Her breath caught. 

He gently took her glass from her and set it down. And then his hand settled onto her waist. This was it. This was that fuzzy, tension building moment that she could tell they’d been reaching to all day. 

“Tell me to stop and I absolutely will.” He swallowed and she watched his Adam’s apple bob. 

She shook her head. ”Don’t stop.” 

They were both struggling to breathe. “Can you feel this? Tell me it’s not just me.” He panted. 

She groaned. “I know, I know... I-I can feel it.” She could feel everything. Her breathe against his. His fingers trailing down her neck. Every inch of their bodies from the chest down, touching. She could feel it all. “But I – I want...” 

“I know.” He agreed, and his hand was massaging her neck and his mouth had moved from near hers to her cheek, her jaw. “I know what you want. You want long term.” His lips dragged over her skin. “But fuck, Elide. I can’t think of anything outside of right now. Right. Now.” He punctuated with a groan as he pressed kisses to her jaw, her collar bone. She shifted herself onto his lap and ran her hands up to his shoulders. 

His head rose up and looked her directly in the eye. Her head was spinning but she tried her best to remain focussed on this moment, on him. Because whatever happened tonight, and tomorrow, and the days after that, she knew she’d want to remember this. 

He cradled her face. There was absolutely no doubt on his. “I want you.” He shifted his weight and they both groaned. “Hellas, Elide. I want you.” 

She knew he wasn’t the type of man who pleaded. And in that moment she made her decision. 

She rolled her hips, felt that delicious friction where it was wanted most, leaned forward and whispered on his lips, “Okay, yes. Please.” 

\----- 

In her room, with the lights off and the shine of the snow and the moon filtering through her window, Elide felt breathless. 

He’d wrapped his arms under her, lifted her straight off the couch and ran them up the stairs. He’d lain her on the bed and stood in front of her, watching her. Then he’d taken his time unbuttoning each button so slowly, so methodically, that by the time her skin was puckering from the cold and his intense gaze, she thought she’d died and gone to heaven. 

Once her shirt dress had been discarded, he’d taken his time, leaving kisses from her neck, down her stomach, all the way down to the edge of her panties, where he’d stopped now. He looked up at her, silently asked permission and she threaded her hand through his hair to say yes. 

Yes, yes, please. 

They were off and she was bare. She hardly had a moment to think about feeling embarrassed because then his hands and lips were moving. Back to her exposed breasts and her nipples where he lapped at one with his tongue and did something godlike with his thumb for the other. 

“Fuuuck, Lorcan.” 

His answer of a groan sent vibrations through her nipple and had her arching off the bed. She’d never felt anything like this before with any other man – how had they all been so inadequate? 

His hand stayed in place as his head began to travel back down and gods, she was seeing stars already. She forced her eyes to open and stare down at him as he finally reached where she needed him most. 

She felt him sigh against her sex and she shivered in response. “Elide. You are perfect.” 

His arms wrapped around her legs and hoisted her further forward as his head lay in the curve of her thigh and his tongue began to explore. And explore he did – he took his time to lick from bottom to top, taste all of her essence and gently nibble at her clit. She felt shockwaves go through her and her hands reached his head for something to hold onto. 

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as he continued to explore, tongue and fingers, find all of those secret places that her own fingers had only ever found. It was like her body was a song he already knew how to sing. And as he sucked at her clit again and again, and her body exploded, she shouted his name, gripped his head tighter and rocked into his mouth – anything to make this feeling last longer. 

She collapsed back onto the bed, eyes closed, reveling in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She moaned softly to herself, her own hands reaching to pinch her nipples again and prolong the feeling. 

She heard a chuckle. His eyes glittered as he shucked off his jumper. “Greedy, aren’t you? Just give me a minute and I’ll give you more.” He eyed her intensely. “I’ll give you everything.” 

She closed her eyes and groaned again. But couldn’t keep them closed for long. After all, he was getting naked and she wasn’t going to miss this sight. Her eyes met muscle – lots of it, from his shoulders to his chest, to the enticing v leading down to the waistband of his jeans. 

Elide made herself sit up, coming up close to his body and she touched his hands on the button of his jeans. She looked up at him. “My turn.” 

He lifted her chin with a gentle finger and pressed a long kiss to her mouth. She could taste her wetness. 

It took her no time to undo his button and push down his jeans and boxers in one go. And then there it was, bobbing in all its long and thick glory. She whimpered at the sight of it. 

She ran a finger along the underside of his cock and relished at the groan he gave her. That was a sound she could work with. A tentative lick at the slit, stroking him with a grip that made his breath start to stutter, she felt the precum start to dribble down his length. She closed her mouth around the tip. Another glance up and she’d never felt more turned on, more powerful. This man, whose eyes were closed and whose veins were straining, whose moans were turning gruffer and making her flutter by the second. This man was something else. 

She felt a hand at her shoulder. “Stop,” he panted. “I can’t.” 

She obeyed but gave his cock another lick from base to tip. “You can, you know. It’s allowed.” She gave him a cheeky smile. 

He grinned back but shook his head. “Nah. It’s gotta be with you.” He hoisted her up again gently and laid her back fully on the bed, hovering above her with his eyes locked on hers. “With you.” He repeated. 

Two words and she felt so cherished. 

The rest came easy. There wasn’t any first time jitters – they just fit. Each question his body asked, hers answered. They kissed softly as they rocked and the friction was delicious. No matter how much she moaned at the feelings he was giving her, no matter how much she desperately begged - “Please, more, faster!” - he kept up that same excruciating rhythm. And gods, it was sending her into bliss. 

She could feel those tell tale sparks begin at the base of her spine and from the quickening of his pace she could tell he was close too. She unclenched her hands from the sheets and folded them around his back, holding him close. 

And that wave crested. And they fell. Together. 

\----- 

When she woke up, she could immediately still feel his presence. It made her feel safe and warm. She stretched a little and turned, slowly blinking her eyes at the daylight. 

He was looking at her. 

He smiled softly, “Good morning.” His voice was hoarse and it made her body shiver. 

“Good morning.” She inched closer to him, feeling all of him line up with all of her. It was delicious, and as he reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair, she found herself wishing that each morning could be just like this. The company, the softness, the easiness of it all. 

Even though she knew it wouldn’t work out that way in all probability, she didn’t feel down about it. She’d spent the past few days – and last night – with a wonderful man. He’d loved her like most people dream of being loved. And who could feel sad about that? 

His eyes had never left her face. His thumb traced her cheek now, then her mouth. She licked his thumb and the grin he gave her made her insides clench. Then his expression changed. “You could stay another day. Fen wouldn’t mind.” 

She closed her eyes. “Lorcan...” 

“We could stay here just like this,” He pressed right up against her and his lips moved to her ear. She groaned. “And learn your body so well that I could do all the things you loved. And then you’d want to stay here forever.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw lightly. “You’re not even gonna be here forever.” 

He sighed. “I know.” 

Kissed him again. “It’s a nice idea though.” Another kiss. “Better than nice.” 

They drew back and his eyes fell to the bottom of the bed. Her eyes followed and landed on her suitcase. To the reality of the situation. 

She felt his hand run down her back to her ass and squeeze. “Guess you better shower and get on the road. It’s quite a drive.” 

She quirked her brow and pushed her chest closer to his. “Gonna join me?” 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. 

\----- 

Two hours later saw them both on the porch in front of her truck. He’d insisted in taking her cases and had just finished loading them into her truck. So then they stood and prolonged the inevitable. 

She broke first. “I should go.” As she said this her hand brushed invisible lint from his shirt and she cursed herself. Once you touched this guy, you couldn’t seem to stop. 

He moved a bit closer. “Okay,” and he kissed her. 

It was slow, but full of longing. Like he was breathing her in so he’d never forgot. She knew she definitely wouldn’t forget. This getaway had been many things, but forgettable wasn’t one of them. 

Lorcan drew back but kept his hands framing her face. Taking a mental picture. “I want to say thank you.” 

She wrinkled her nose. “No, Lorcan--” 

“No, I mean it.” He pressed his forehead on hers and she closed her eyes. “When I came up this mountain, I thought it was gonna be hard. But what made it hard was that I was fucking plagued by thoughts of Maeve the whole time. Then I saw you.” He pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “Since you invited me in, the only thought of her I’ve had was that I should have known she didn’t care about me. Because you’ve cared for me in more ways in the last few days than she ever did.” 

Her hands rose and gave his a squeeze. Tears pricked her eyes and her voice tried not to break. “You deserve to be cared for, Lorcan. You deserve to be loved.” 

One last kiss and he stepped back. “You are incredible.” He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. “I hope whoever you find to be your ‘long haul’ guy loves you like he should.” 

She raised her hand in goodbye and settled into her truck. What more could she say to him? Lorcan – a man she’d known for only a few days and had literally felt almost every emotion for – had made her feel things that she hadn’t in so long. She knew, deep down in her heart, that she wished this ‘short term’ guy could be more. If circumstances were different, maybe he could be. But they weren’t, so that was that. 

She couldn’t help glancing at his figure in the rear-view mirror. 

She couldn’t help that a part of her wanted to go back. 

\----- 

**Three Weeks Later**

Elide was sitting on a bar stool, surrounded by her friends as the bartender poured cocktail after cocktail. It was Aelin’s birthday and things were in full swing. Dinner had been consumed, the alcohol was flowing and being surrounded by her friends made her so happy. 

But she couldn’t feel completely relaxed... because of Manon. 

Her friend nudged her shoulder. “Come on, lighten up! What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Oh, you know, the man could be a total loser and I’d have to talk to him as you all laughed about it throughout the night.” She sent her friend a glare. The only thing worse than being set up was being set up on a night out with all of your friends. She’d never live this down. 

Probably why her friends hadn’t told her until she’d arrived. 

Manon just rolled her eyes, but Dorian piped up from behind her. “Don’t be negative. You might really like the guy.” 

She might, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t. There was only one guy she’d been thinking of recently and she’d left him back at that gorgeous lodge. 

A consoling hand greeted her from her other side. “Yeah,” piped in Aelin, “don’t be down about it. We just want to see you happy. You might get some hot sex out of it.” 

Elide sighed. “Aelin, I love you and I want to celebrate your birthday with you but this whole thing makes me want to go home.” 

Rowan chuckled. “Too late, he’s here.” 

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes to steady herself and turned. 

Her heart stopped. 

It was _him._ Lorcan. 

She felt her feet moving her forward until she was so close to him she could see the twinkle in his eye that matched his grin. 

“Hello,” he said. 

She smiled a let out a breathless laugh. “It’s you.” 

He crossed his arms and chuckled, “Guilty,” then dropped them again and looked down at her, abashed. “I’m working on a new project here and... I wanted to see you.” He shrugged. “I called Fenrys, got Rowan’s number...” He trailed off, trying to gauge her reaction. 

She was in shock. 

Manon’s shout could be heard over the music. “HEY, WILD MOUNTAIN MAN, THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ARRIVE!” 

Elide looked back at her friends – they were all watching and she saw Rowan give Lorcan a wave from behind Aelin. She laughed, covering her face with her hands as she blushed. 

“Hey, hey, don’t hide.” His hands moved up and removed hers. “I’ve been waiting three weeks to see that face again.” 

She looked at him – her mountain man, the man who’d loved her so well she’d been dreaming of nothing else for weeks – and without thinking, she dove forward and pressed her lips to his. She could feel herself tip in her heels but Lorcan caught her, gathering her up in his arms with a tight squeeze. 

After a moment she pulled back and said, “I’ve been waiting three weeks to do that again.” 

He groaned in response. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Her eyes flitted round each inch of his face, as if to check he was really here. 

His thumb traced her cheek bone. “Is that okay?” 

“More than okay.” 

“And if I stayed a while...” He kissed her cheek, then her jaw. 

“That would be preferable.” 

His lips settled on her mouth again and she could feel his smile. “And if it became... _long term..._ ” 

She answered with her own kiss. 

\----- 

**Epilogue**

**New Year’s Eve 2020**

When they’d discussed going away for their one year anniversary, there was only one place they’d talked about. It had to be here. Back where it all began. 

Their vacation hadn’t been all that different than before. Cooking side by side in the kitchen, like they did most days at home when Lorcan wasn’t working away. Taking leisurely walks together in the snow before sinking into the sofa in front of the fire. They drank copious bottles of wine together, feeling sleepy and wonderful. 

The only differences? The fact that they didn’t need to keep their hands off each other. And that, consequently, they didn’t quite make it to watching the fireworks. 

In fact they seemed quite oblivious. 

“Mmm, fuck.” Elide moaned as she rolled her hips, bracing her hands on Lorcan’s shoulders. 

His grip tightened on her hips as he thrust upward. Each thrust lit a fire in her core and caused stars behind her eyes. 

His hand tweaked a nipple, grazed up her neck and pulled her face towards his. “I love you,” he groaned against her lips, taking her in for a deep kiss. 

She moaned and repeated his sentiments back, leaning forward and continuing to rock her hips. This slow, slow rhythm was making her heart stutter and she could feel herself pulsing. Ready to break. 

His lips remained on hers as his hand slithered down the space between their bodies, finding her clit and drawing glorious circles. 

Her breath caught. 

“Let go, baby. I wanna feel you.” He whispered onto her lips. 

So she did. It felt wonderful – this sheer pleasure, this strong and loving embrace; knowing she was in the arms of the one she loved. 

He upped his pace, feeling her rhythm stutter as she threw herself over to her own pleasure. A few more thrusts and he was spent. 

He gathered her fully into his arms, panting, and rolled them over onto their sides, sliding from her. She whimpered softly as he left, but he was back quickly with a towel to clean them both up. He dropped it to the floor and slid under the covers to hold her close. 

She was feeling the best kind of exhausted, and you couldn’t have dragged her from this bed for anything. 

“Let’s just stay here forever.” He mumbled into the side of her neck. Sleep was already taking him. 

She was reminded of the same words one year before, but this time she said, “Mmm, yes, please.” 

And they spent the rest of the night, and the next day, blissfully, together in bed.


End file.
